Assassin EMIYA VS Darth Vader
Assassin EMIYA VS Darth Vader is ShadowKaras' second Death Battle. The combatants are Assassin from Fate/Grand Order and Darth Vader from Star Wars. Description Two prequel protagonists, and fathers of great heroes will clash here, reborn into new forms! Who will strike down the other, the Counter Guardian or the Sith Lord? Interlude Shintaro: Fathers can be both your greatest ally, or a sharp pain in your side. Chara: Or they could just go out for a pack of cigars and never come back. Shintaro: They could also die in a....drowning accident....(sniffs) Chara: Are you...crying? Anyway, the two fathers we'll be making fight today are special cases: They've been reborn into new, masked bodies that wield great power! Shintaro: Assassin EMIYA, the Assassin-class Servant. Chara: And Darth Vader, the fallen Jedi. I'm Chara, and he's Shintaro. Shintaro: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Assassin EMIYA Chara: Of the seven major classes of Servants, the Assassin is one of the most dangerous: a stealthy killer that can take you out before you know it. Shintaro: And one of the most powerful Assassins out there is EMIYA. Chara: To this day, I stll wonder why his name is capitalized like that. Shintaro: In life, Assassin was known as Kiritsugu Emiya, the infamous Magus Killer. He was an assassin who sought to change the world as a hero of justice, no matter how much he suffered. Chara: While the normal timeline's version of Kiritsugu joined the Holy Grail War under the employment of the Einzbern family, Assassin comes from a hypothetical world in which Kiritsugu never joined the Grail War, instead continuing to travel the world on his missions. Shintaro: Assassin is a special type of Servant. He's a Counter Guardian, which means that he isn't worshipped by humanity unlike other Servants, and is under the command of the Counter Force, a magical presence that is responsible for protecting the earth. Chara: Must suck to be a Counter Guardian, they don't get any credit from humanity compared to those other Servants... Shintaro: Assassin has many tools and powers that he uses to well....assassinate anything in his way. For starters, the guy carries around a bunch of weapons: tons of knives and bombs are his bread and butter. Chara: The weapons he uses most, however, are his trusty guns. First up is the Calico M950, a submachine gun that can shoot 700 rounds per minute! Assassin's also equipped it with a laser sight function and a sound supressor. Shintaro: His other gun is the Thompson Contender pistol. It doesn't have the firing rate of the Calico, but it hits far harder, ripping through bulletproof vests like nothing. Chara: But the Thompson Contender's true purpose is to shoot Assassin's Origin Bullets: special bullets made out of his ribs that were sliced off, ground into dust, and turned into bullets. Each bullet contains part of his soul as well. Shintaro: Wait he cut off his ribs to make those? That's....ugh....(vomiting sound) Chara: You're cleaning that up. The Origin Bullets can screw up whatever they hit, damaging the nerves and capillaries beyond repair. They pretty much cripple whatever they pierce. Shintaro: They're even worse if you use magic, Assassin was known as the Magus Killer for a reason. Origin Bullets become far stronger the more magical energy the opponent uses, even being able to destroy multiple organs and paralyze people. Chara: His skills as a Servant aren't too shabby either. His A+ Presence Concealment lets him hide his presence, ensuring that he'll get the first hit in a fight. He has A+ rank speed too, the highest rank of all. Shintaro: Assassin's most powerful ability is his Noble Phantasm, Chronos Rose. While using Chronos Rose, he has total control over his flow of time, letting him accelerate to massive speeds and slow time to hide his presence. Chara: It's pretty hard for Assassin to use his massive speed to his advantage, though, as he only has a wimpy D- rank in strength, and an absolutely horrible E rank in luck.... Shintaro: But this E rank Luck gets boosted to EX, which is even higher than A+, when his Personal Skill is active. Due to the influence of the Holy Grail, Assassin's Luck gets boosted when the tides are against him, allowing him to escape from nigh-impossible situations! Chara: That sounds pretty unreliable in a fight....RNG manipulation is just stupid. Shintaro: Assassin is definitely burdened his bad luck and his paltry strength, but all he needs to take an opponent out is speed, skill, and an Origin Bullet to the face. Assassin: You're going to save the world? For your own good, you should abandon any naive notions you still carry. Darth Vader Shintaro: Darth Vader is one of the most feared people in the entire galaxy, a master of the dark Sith arts and a warrior of the Galactic Empire. Chara: But before that, he was the humble Anakin Skywalker, a young slave boy turned Jedi, destined to bring balance to the galaxy as the Chosen One. Shintaro: Please don't remind me of those movies. Chara: Come on, the prequels weren't that bad. Anyway, everything was nice and going smoothly, until Anakin was corrupted and brought over to the Dark Side by the dark lord Palpatine. Shintaro: After a series of dark events, Anakin dueled his former master Obi-Wan on the lava planet of Mustafar, and, well.... Chara: Obi-Wan fucked him up. Shintaro: Basically that. Luckily for Anakin, Palpatine found him and saved him from the brink of death in the coolest way possible: fitting him with a crapton of robotic parts and armor. Chara: That would be cool, if he didn't have to go through agonizing pain during the process. Shintaro: You kinda have a point there. After that, Anakin, now known as Darth Vader remained an enforcer for Palpatine and the Empire, far stronger than he had been in the past. Chara: There are many things that make Darth Vader a feared opponent, and his equipment is just one of them. Shintaro: Vader's armor isn't just there to look badass. It provides him with multiple life-support systems that keep him going, which he really needs after his little bath on Mustafar. Chara: The armor is also made of durasteel, a metal that's used in the armor of droids. Shintaro: On the offensive side, Vader wields a red lightsaber, a blade of plasma that can burn through just about anything. It can even reflect lasers! Chara: This weapon takes a lot of experience to use, but Vader is skilled in every lightsaber style. His main forms of attack are the Shien and Djem So styles, which focus on keeping up a good defense while hitting back harder. Shintaro: But all of these pale in comparison to Vader's strongest ability: the Force. Chara: They could at least have come up with a better name for it..... Shintaro: Who cares what it's called, it's overpowered as hell. The Force allows Vader to telekinetically grab or throw objects around, but Vader usually goes for his most iconic move: the Force Choke. It's exactly what it sounds like. Chara: The Force doesn't just operate on a physical level, it can attack the mind too. Vader can force (heh) his opponents to do his bidding, gain information from their memories, and even cause them to see their fears, which can incapacitate a good amount of people. Shintaro: There's even more that the Force can do, from shooting lightning to boosting strength to creating shields. But even with all these abilities, Vader is by no means invincible. Chara: He's not as fast as he used to be due to his bulky armor and injuries, and speaking of that armor, it can harm Vader a lot if it takes enough damage. His mask is especially vulnerable. Shintaro: Vader also has a weakness to electricity, which damages his armor and life support systems. This prevents him from using Force Lightning as well, though weaker lightning attacks like Kinetite are fine. Chara: Even if he does have his weak spots, Darth Vader is a dangerous Sith Lord that has decided the outcome of battles singlehandedly. Vader: The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force. Battle The Death Star Thousands of miles above land, the Death Star hovered: a massive fortress capable of wiping out planets with the push of a button. Hundreds of Stormtroopers, the infantry of the Galactic Empire, managed this station, supervised by the onyx-armored Sith: Darth Vader. Low, metallic breaths escaped the mouth of Vader as he looked upon his subordinates. The orderly procedure did not simply keep going, however, as screams rang out and Stormtroopers began dropping dead to the ground. Vader activated his lightsaber, the crimson blade humming as it appeared from thin air, and turned to confront the enemy. No man attacked Darth Vader and lived to tell the tale. His adversary was a black-clad figure with a red hood over his masked face. Kiritsugu Emiya, better known as Assassin, readied his submachine gun as he faced Vader. He was deployed by the Counter Force to take down the Death Star, and he had no choice to comply, for the bidding of the Counter Force was his only reason for existing. Almost in an instant, Assassin charged Vader, the rapid-fire sounds of bullets the only noise he made. FIGHT! Assassin drew a knife in the blink of an eye while firing his submachine gun at the same time. Remaining unfazed, Vader erected a barrier with the Force, blocking the bullets while Assassin's knife strikes failed to penetrate it. Then, making a pushing motion with his left hand, Vader sent his adversary flying down the hallway and into a steel wall without even laying a finger on Assassin. Assassin fired more shots from the Calico, a useless motion: in a few swings of Vader's lightsaber, the bullets were reduced to ash. Silently cursing to himself, Assassin charged Vader with superhuman speeds, putting away his gun and drawing another knife. He managed to get in close, a few swipes from his two blades sent sparks flying as they ripped the pitch-black durasteel armor, leaving light cuts when they made their mark. Vader quickly swiped the plasma blade he held in his right hand downwards, barely hitting his target. Assassin jumped backwards and started to squeeze the Calico's trigger, peppering the Sith Lord with lead projectiles. Vader staggered under the assault, but raised his hand once more and caused the bullets to halt in their path, then released his hold on them. The clattering sound of multiple small objects hitting the ground followed. Assassin pulled out his second gun, the Thompson Contender. Raising his Calico, he fired more shots, to no avail. A Force barrier simply absorbed every bullet. Vader was surprised yet felt a hint of smugness: why would his opponent try the same technique that had failed already? Assassin aimed a second gun, the Thompson Contender, at the seemingly impenetrable Force barrier, and fired a single Origin Bullet. Like curtains parting, the barrier split, allowing the Origin Bullet to pass through and find it's target. Vader was hit right in the chest, but continued to stand and charged at Assassin. His long range attacks had caught the Sith Lord off guard, but close range, Assassin was at the mercy of Vader's lightsaber. Assassin carefully timed his next move, clenching the Thompson Contender as he reloaded another Origin Bullet. Right at the moment the lightsaber swung in a crimson arc, Assassin jumped to the side and fired the anti-magic bullet at Vader's helmet, but the plan fell apart almost immediately. Vader quickly shifted his lightsaber to nullify the bullet and Force Choked Assassin, an unrelenting grip seizing the Counter Guardian's throat as he hung suspended in the air. Assassin reached for anything that could help him out of this situation, and found it in the form of a small bomb. With what little strength he had, he tossed the flashbang into Vader's head, dazing the Sith Lord. Assassin drew his knife again, two quick swipes grazing Vader as he struggled to recover from the surprise attack. Vader readied a ball of lightning in his left hand, and threw the Kinetite in an attempt to halt Assassin's offense. The attack landed cleanly, sending electric shocks through Assassin and forcing him to drop his knife. Assassin rolled backwards and opened fire on Vader while walking backwards into a nearby hall. The bullets barely did any harm to Vader's armor, but they slowed him down. Vader used the Force to boost his speed and moved down the hall as a streak of black, ramming his robotic left arm into Assassin's head and hitting him with a Force Destruction. The wave of raw energy blew a hole in the wall and sent Assassin flying through it, into yet another hallway. Assassin struggled to his feet but was grabbed by the Force again. Vader telekinetically slammed Assassin through the wall, throwing him into a large room full of Stormtroopers. Each soldier aimed their gun at the intruder, who fell to his knees as Vader readied his lightsaber. Under his mask, Assassin smirked, staring down the onyx-armored marauder who held his lightsaber high, ready to bisect the Servant. "Let's see if you can keep up with this. Chronos Rose." Assassin bluntly stated. Assassin accelerated to massive speeds, bending the very flow of time. Before anyone could react, the gray and red blur that was Assassin had killed two Stormtroopers, tearing gashes in their throat armor with his knife. The other Stormtroopers fired, but Assassin was far too fast for them to even see. Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper fell, a deadly dance of bullets and blades cutting down the infantry with no remorse. Vader fired a Kinetite, but Assassin dodged it easily and continued his massacre. In the span of a few seconds, every one of the 30 Stormtroopers in the room were dead. Vader growled in anger and swung his lightsaber at the approaching Assassin, only managing to hit thin air. Assassin was behind Vader, and as Vader turned around, Assassin jumped and landed a brutal kick right to the chest. Vader fell, knocked halfway across the room, and Assassin fired an Origin Bullet into his torso before deactivating Chronos Rose. Vader rose to his feet, enraged. "Enough games, now I will show you the true power of the Force!" Vader lifted Assassin with the Force and slammed him into the walls, floor, and ceiling repeatedly, denting the hard steel as the body of Assassin was pummeled and beaten. Vader released his hold and charged, with a hard, brutal slash of the lightsaber. Assassin moved to dodge, but his reflexes weren't nearly good enough. His left arm was sliced through like butter and fell to the floor. Assassin growled and swung his knife, only for it to be knocked away by the Force. "Chronos Rose!" Assassin grunted, trying to end the fight at this very moment. He landed multiple quick and hard strikes with the knife, attacking and retreating even when Vader tried to swat him away using his lightsaber. Assassin became a blur moving around the room, hitting Vader over and over again, until the Sith Lord had taken enough damage. Vader stumbled and fell to one knee. Assassin fired an Origin Bullet at Vader, piercing the abdomen. Vader remained on one knee, but was visibly hurt by the attack. Assassin accelerated even faster and charged at Vader head on, his knife ready to stab through Vader's helmet and end his life. As the Counter Guardian moved towards him at frightening speed, Vader threw his lightsaber, guiding it's path with the Force. It sliced off Assassin's only remaining arm, crippling the Servant once more. Assassin screamed in agony and fell to the ground, the lightsaber stopping his approach as Vader lifted him with the Force while mentally attacking him. Feeling his organs explode and tear from Vader's Force hold while a sharp pain ripped into his mind, Assassin could only watch as Vader approached and slashed off his head with one stroke of the plasma blade. Vader walked away, leaving Assassin's body to be disposed of by the Stormtroopers. He had a lot of explaining and repairs to do. KO! Results Chara: Holy shit, now that's overkill! Shintaro: Yeah....Assassin was kinda screwed from the start. Vader held the advantage in close range easily due to his masterful use of the lightsaber, which far outclasses Assassin's knives, and could nullify all of Assassin's long range attacks with the Force. Chara: Contrary to what was shown in the fight, Origin Bullets wouldn't really affect Vader's Force abilities, since the Force and Fate series magic operate completely differently. Vader doesn't have any Magic Circuits for the bullets to target. Shintaro: Assassin can't defend against Vader either, he doesn't have the mental defenses to resist Vader attacking his mind, has no way to stop Vader from simply grabbing him with the Force, and in close range there's absolutely no counter for the lightsaber that Assassin can pull out. Chara: Chronos Rose allowed Assassin to surpass Vader in speed, but really, he can't use Chronos Rose when Vader is lifting him and preventing him from moving. Even with Chronos Rose, Assassin still had no way to pierce Vader's durasteel armor with mere guns and knives. Shintaro: Affection of the Holy Grail didn't help Assassin here either, since that ability is waaaaay too inconsistent to rely on. There's no way of knowing what it would do in a fight. Chara: Assassin is strong, but Vader was easily the superior force. Shintaro: The winner is Darth Vader. Advantages/Disadvantages Darth Vader (Winner) +Easy close range advantage +Can nullify all of Assassin's long range attacks +Armor protects against most of Assassin's attacks +General stat advantage +Mental attacks or Force grab = instawin +Better rapper -Slower when Chronos Rose is active -Has weak points in his armor Assassin EMIYA (Loser) +Faster with Chronos Rose +Has more weapons -No way to counter most of Vader's techniques -Origin Bullets don't work well on Vader -Affection of the Holy Grail is unreliable -Has a very hard time getting past Vader's armor -Lightsaber outclasses all of Assassin's weapons -Has never heard the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life… He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying. The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. He became so powerful… the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself. Category:ShadowKaras Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017